


Choices

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Boys Hugging, Boys Kissing, Choices, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Monogamy, Multi, Multiple Endings, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone is in love with George, the Dream SMP's pretty boy.  After multiple confessions and lots of confusion, who will win his heart?[MULTIPLE ENDINGS]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for choosing to read this. It really means a lot! Originally, this fanfiction was meant to be a crackfic to cure my boredom at school. My friend and I switched writing every 100 words or so, which made this really fun to write, as it was filled with various twists and turns. Since it was originally a crackfic, a lot of things may be over-exaggerated and might not make sense.
> 
> Once again, thank you, and don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is conflicted.

Dream shifted uncomfortably in his prison cell. The lava that engulfed his cell popped, and popped, an annoying sound which filled his ears and drove him even crazier. The heat emitted from the lava made it worse. He couldn’t believe he had to stay in the prison for an eternity. Dream cursed at himself for being trapped. For being a criminal. He was locked away from George. Locked away from Sapnap. Everyone he loved and cared about..

“George...” He sighed, looking at his clock, which he had named after him.  
And just as he uttered that name, the lava around him began to fall, and his eyes met with George’s.

It was like his eyes had just laid upon a god. He had always been in love with George, his accent and soft face just made it so easy. His heart was flying out of his chest because if you didn’t know, Dream was infatuated with George. They were basically in love before Dream was imprisoned. Before everything had gone to shit.

George approached him on the flying platform, his eyes filled with an unreadable expression. Sadness. Hurt. Regret. Comfort, maybe even…

“Georgie!” Dream cried. Energy poured through him as the object of his many dreams filled the space. George’s colorblind eyes stared solemnly back at Dream’s sullen green eyes.

The fading lava gurgled gently, reminding Dream that time was passing. He had been imagining this moment for so long. He felt like his heart was going to burst just at the sight of George.

After several moments, George finally spoke, “Hey, piss boy”. Dream gasped, He had missed the sound of that voice. However, he was not a piss boy despite pissing the bed multiple times as a child.

“How dare you?”, Dream snarled jokingly, with a smile spreading widely across his tan face as he was holding back his signature wheezy laugh.

George took this opportunity to put his acting skills into play, “I-” George stuttered, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I missed you, Dream.” The brunet whispered, looking at his shoes. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Dream noticed what George was doing, and decided to mimic him. His expression softened. “It’s okay…” He trailed off, before adding, “I missed you too. I was waiting for you to visit me. It started to feel like you’d never.”

George giggled softly, “It’s only been a week since you’ve been imprisoned, and I’ve been busy. I would’ve come for you no matter what.”

The criminal raised an eyebrow, “Cum?” He smirked.

George flushed furiously, “I- I didn’t mean it that way! I’m just nervous… I don’t know what to say!”

“Sure, sure…” Dream taunted, still laughing at George’s word choice.

“God, you’re so annoying.” George huffed. “Anyways, how have you been?”

Dream sighed. “As well as I can be in this place.” The obsidian walls loomed over him, holding him in, reminding him that escape was impossible. “There’s not much to do here. Sometimes I pee in the toilet. Other times I just play with this clock.” To gesture, he got up and started spinning the clock around furiously, the soft clicking noise a comforting sound.

“Oh my god, you really are a piss boy. But, a clock? Wow, that’s really interesting, Dream.” George stared at the clock in boredom. Was this really all Dream had to do? Gog couldn’t imagine being separated from everything and everyone, locked in this place forever. To distract himself from these thoughts, he asked, “Does the clock have a name?”

Dream was taken aback. He didn’t expect such a random question. He struggled to find an answer. 

So he lied.

“No, why would I name a clock?” The blond wheezed, “who do you think I am?”

George folded his arms and rolled his eyes. “You’re alone, Dream. And you will be for eternity. This clock is like.. Your only friend that will be with you forever now.” George’s words broke him. It was true. Dream was alone. He didn’t have Sapnap or George, and there were no children to manipulate in the cell. 

Dream huffed, “you’re right.”

There was a long silence that hung over the two of them, just staring into each other’s eyes, missing what they could have been. What they should have been.

“I did name it. I lied.” Dream said, breaking the silence.

“Oh?” George perked up. “What name?”

“I named it after you.” Dream smiled, “Clog. Like, clock and Gog.” 

George deadpanned. This idiot 

“Dream, I’ll admit, the fact you named it after me… is cute.” George giggled, patting his friend’s shoulder. “However,” he drew out, “a ship name between mine and clock?” Hello?” The brunet began to lose it. “You’re something else, Dream.”

“Right. Anyways.” Dream ignored George’s comments, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been writing as well.”

“Oh? Can I see some of it?” George’s interest piqued. He liked the fact that his friend was writing- using his mind- while in prison. George imagined the amount of creativity that would spawn from Dream’s endless isolation in the future years.

“Sure. You can read this poem.” Dream smiled softly, walking towards his chest and grabbing a leather book with a sloppy “George” carved into it.

“A whole book for me?” George questioned, not expecting any response from Dream, as he opened it to the first page.

His brown eyes glazed over the soft, worn paper. George took every word in and relished it. Each word meant something to Dream- so in turn, it meant something to him. They were beautiful.

“Am I really your love?” George sniffled, his eyes locking with Dream’s.

The blond’s breath hitched. “Yeah. My love.”

George’s heart was beating faster and faster. He loved it when Dream was possessive. It made George feel wanted. It made him feel loved.

George figured that Dream was the only person who felt this way about him. Nobody had ever declared their love for him, besides a few girls here and there, but he was gay. It was sad how many girls he had to turn down, but he couldn’t help it. They all seemed to like him. As much as they loved him, he loved his friends. Especially Dream. All he wanted was his love and attention. He didn’t care for anyone else but his closest friends. He just wished Dream would feel the same way about him.

Dream’s eyes traced George’s body as he continued to read the words on the page. The blond loved how enamored the bottom looked with his words. Oh, how he wished they were locked away here together. Or free, and alone, away from the rest of the world and totally in love.

George closed the book and looked back up at Dream. “You really… think so highly of me?”

“Yeah.” Dream smiled warmly, pulling the shorter towards him. “I lo-”

The doors to the cell opened, cutting Dream off and startling the two disgustingly cute lovebirds.

“Mr. NotFound, you are required to leave the prison immediately.” The warden, Sam, spoke coldly, his eyes narrowed at George and Dream.

“What’s the matter?” George questions. He wasn’t a very active member of the community on the Dream SMP. Sure, he was present for a lot of things, but he didn’t really make any huge impacts on the server. Who would need him? 

Sam grunted, grabbing George by the arm, pulling him out of the cell.

“George!” Dream’s eyes widened, his hand outstretched towards him. “Why are you taking him?”

“Enough!” Sam hissed, his voice mixed with venom… and something else.

Could it be… Jealousy? From the warden? But who would he be jealous of..?

Sam pulled George away and out of the cell, dragging him through the maze of blackstone, then pushing him against the wall.

“I don’t like seeing you and that devil all over each other. You need to remember who here has the power to take your canon lives, George. Don’t do that again.” Sam whispered in George’s ear with a sly smirk. “Remember who you belong to.”

George shivered. He had never been in a situation like this before. Never had one person declared their love for him before… especially two people. Two people who were now fighting over his affection.

George gulped. “I’m sorry, Sam. I won’t do it again.”

And with that, Sam slipped away, leaving George fall against the wall, breathless. What just happened? What was he supposed to do? And was Sam going to let him visit Dream anymore?

He curled up into a ball in the corner and sobbed. What was he going to do? Alone, and conflicted with his thoughts, he slowly drifted into a long sleep.

All of a sudden he was in a magical forest. There were mushrooms stretching to the sky, and colored leaves speckling the bright grass. The air was crisp and pleasantly warm. George felt like he was where he belonged.

The scene shifted. The sky went dark, and there were shadows coming from behind the mushrooms. He couldn’t make out the different figures that were approaching him. He couldn’t even count how many of them were. They all loomed over him as he felt their eyes bore into him.

“Mine… Mine… Mine…” They all chanted, hands outstretched towards him.

And suddenly he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and he whipped himself around to face whoever it was.

Sapnap.

“Hey Gogy…” The younger spoke, his voice distorted from the dream. Or nightmare. Whatever this was.

“You’re all…” Sapnap slurred, “mine…” he finished, pulling George towards him and running his hands up and down the smaller man’s sides. Shivers were sent down the brunet’s spine as he felt the hot breath of his friend on his pale skin.

“Sapnap…” George struggled, trying to push him away. “I c- I can’t…” He whispered. “I’m confused…”

“Oh sweetheart, there's no need to be confused… You have me… I can take care of you… The best care of you.” Sapnap purred, playing with the older man’s soft, brown hair.

George sobbed, “B-but Dream… Sam…”

“Shh,” Sapnap cooed, “don’t worry about them. They won’t take care of you. Dream is a prisoner. You can’t see him. Sam is a jealous warden, who won’t let you even see Dream… and he’s the one who made this difficult for you… Choose me, George. I’m the only one who really loves you.”

George found himself staring back up into Sapnap’s eyes, and then everything faded to black. Once again he was in the uncomfortable blackstone corner of the prison halls.

He begins to sob. Who does he love? Does Dream even love him? Sam just wants to control him, according to Sapnap… But Sapnap isn’t Dream.

_But maybe he’ll fill the hole in his heart._

And with that, George gets up and exits the prison with a heavy, conflicted heart to search for Sapnap, in hopes that seeing his homie in real life will help him figure out his feelings.

As he trods down the Prime Path, the brunet finds himself thinking out loud about his situation. In the past, George has found that speaking to the abyss about his problems helps him come to terms with it, and also find a solution much quicker than usual.

“I love Dream. Endlessly.” George ponders, “but last night, thinking about Sapnap comforted me…”

George came to a stop when he heard violent rustling in the bushes nearby. Curious, he peers over and into the bushes and finds just who he was looking for. Sapnap.

“Hey.” Sapnap smiled lopsidedly. 

George giggles awkwardly, worried that Sapnap had heard everything he had been saying. “What’s up, Sap?” George asks, hoping Sapnap doesn’t say anything that would make this difficult.

Sapnap stood up, brushing some leaves off him. “Not much. I heard you talking- you alright?”

George internally groans. Right away, his fear was confirmed to be true. His homie had heard him thinking about his ordeal.

“So…” Sapnap shifts awkwardly, “you like Dream.”

“Yup.” George confirms, popping the ‘p’. 

Sapnap’s expression saddens.

“But I… I think I like you too.” George quickly adds. “I’m conflicted. You’re all so amazing and you make my heart do flips”

Sapnap perks up a bit, “can I help with that?”

George sighs, “I’d love that. I’m just so confused right now… I don’t know what to do. All of a sudden everyone is in fucking love with me.”

“It’s always been that way, George.” Sapnap tells him, putting a firm, loving hand on his shoulder like he had in the dream.

The older man found himself perplexed. What did that mean? Were people always infatuated with him?

At George’s confused expression, Sapnap chuckled, “You’re so cute, George.”

George’s eyes widened in shock. He mumbled a confused, “What?” as his mind raced to make some sense in the words.

Sapap snickered again. With a roll of his eyes, he whispered, “Do I need to show you what I mean?”

George tilted his head. He was really fucking confused now. What was Sapnap talking about? He was about to say something, probably just another confused noise, when Sapnap closed the distance between them. They were kissing! Yep, that’s a kiss alright. George’s brain short-circuited as he felt Sapnap’s mouth on his. What? Sapnap liked him? His mind was still reeling when they broke apart.

“Did that clear anything up?” Sapnap smirked. George fell silent, taking a couple steps back.

“Y-yeah…” George stuttered, his face flushed. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a while. Butterflies in their stomachs and an awkward silence.

George took a deep breath, ending the silence that lingered over them and turned to look at the younger. “I think I know who I’ve chosen. We should all meet at the prison… everyone deserves to know after all this.”

Sapnap nodded, “good idea. I’ll take you to the prison.” Sapnap smiled, holding out his arm for George so they could link them.

George accepted and they made their way back down the Prime Path, making their way towards the prison.

“Sapnap..?” George asks, getting his homie’s attention. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” George smiled, and they continued their way to the prison. Once they made it to the prison, Sam welcomed them, knowing what was to take place.

“I’ll have to let the prisoner out for the meeting.” Sam says coldly, “but don’t worry, everything will be safe.”

George scoffs. The amount of disrespect the warden has for Dream- the guy who literally created the server. If it weren’t for him, Sam wouldn’t even be warden! Or even on the server!

“Show some respect, Sam.” George rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, “you’re both on an equal level right now. You’re literally both simping so hard for me.”

Sam falters, “I- uh…” George just knew that under that creeper head, the warden was a blushing mess. He started to love the power he had over all of the men.

Sapnap chuckled, “we get to see Dream for the first time since he was imprisoned.”

“I saw him earlier, Sam kicked me out. That’s what kind of started this whole predicament.” George chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Damn,” Sapnap whistles, “I hope he’s doing alright. I was planning on visiting him tomorrow, but I guess I’ll be seeing him a bit early. Hopefully it isn’t awkward.”

“It won’t be. It’ll only be awkward for Sam, ‘cause, we’re the Dream Team. No matter what… we’re inseparable.”

A soft smile spread across Sapnap’s face, “you’re right… you’re right.”

The two waited there until Sam and Dream appeared, both visibly nervous for the final decision. George gave Dream a reassuring look, his soft brown eyes telling him that everything would be okay.

Sam pulled Dream closer to the rest and they all stood in a circle, waiting for the first words to be spoken.

“I’ve made my decision.” George finally says, earning nervous looks from the three men. The brunet sharply inhales before opening his mouth, “I’ve chosen…”


	3. Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He helped him make the choice, so George chose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fic ended up making me and my friend SapNotFounders instead of DNFers. I'm quite obsessed w them tbh

“I’ve chosen Sapnap.”

Dream stared at George as if he had been stabbed in the heart while Sam sighed and stared stormily at the ground with a piercing glare. George felt his heart filling with grief as he watched them process the rejection.

If George was honest, when Sapnap had kissed him, all became clear. He had felt thoughts of Dream and Sam slip away, like they were never there to begin with. He realized that he never wanted anything else but Sapnap’s lips on his. Once he realized that, his wants and desires poured in as if he broke a dam. He wanted Sapnap’s grin after he made a joke, his soft smile when they were relaxing together, his quiet moments of fidgeting...he wanted it all. He wanted Sapnap.

Sapnap’s eyes lit up with warmth, a giddy smile appearing on his face as he ran towards George. Sapnap tackled him in a desperate frenzy, knocking George to the ground. George winced as he met the ground, the sharp pain ensnaring him, but the joy in Sapnap’s smile made the world melt away, the pain along with it. George felt himself smile involuntarily, a chuckle being pulled out of him, cut off as Sapnap caught his lips again. He could feel Sapnap smile into the kiss, making George’s ears burn as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. Warmth flooded through George, making him feel like he was melting into a puddle, his mind fuzzy but one clear thought ringing through his mind -  _ Sapnap, Sapnap, Sapnap. _

George could have laid there, kissing Sapnap for hours, but a soft cough interrupted them. George’s eyes snapped open, and the world sharply came back into focus. He felt his face burn with embarrassment as he saw Dream and Sam staring at him, grief and jealousy lingering in their gazes. 

“Oh, right, I-I’m sorry, that was probably, uh, really awkward for you,” George stumbled over his words as another wave of warmth pulsed through him - this one a wave of embarrassment. He quickly got up from under Sapnap, glancing at the floor as he did; meeting Sam and Dream’s eyes was too much for him.

“I’m not sorry,” Sapnap smirked as he stood up, but his smirk faltered when he met Dream’s eyes. He swallowed, crossing his arms as he faltered. After a few, quiet moments, he mumbled a soft, “Well...I’m sorry to you, Dream. I hope...I hope we can still be friends..?”, his hands fidgeting as he watched his best friend.

“I should be the one saying that,” George said with a humorless laugh. “I-I’m sorry, Sam, and I’m sorry, Dream. I hope we can still be best friends, and be the Dream Team together. I know things might be, uh, a little different now, but… I still care about you. You’re my best friend.”

Sam stared at the ground, deciding what to say, before deciding on, “Yeah. I’m sorry too, George.” With that, he turned and walked out, the door making a screech in protest at being moved. Sam strode forward, not looking back once.

Dream watched Sam leave until the door clicked shut, Sam’s body gone from view, the only sound the fading clicking of his shoes as he walked away. Turning back, Dream’s eyes flicked between Sapnap and George. He watched George for a moment, before sighing, “I know, George. We’ll still be friends. It just...might be hard for me at first. I’ll need time to adjust. I hope you’re happy.”

George’s face softened, whispering, “Of course, Dream. I care about our friendship. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Just...come back to me when you’re ready, ok?”

Dream nodded with resignment. They stayed silent for a moment, the light of the prison flickering gently. Finally, Dream straightened up, a forced grin on his face as he chirped, “Well, adios,” before following Sam out the door.

Sapnap and George stood, watching Dream depart, listening to the echo of his footsteps. George felt a sinking feeling enter his heart. Maybe he should have chosen someone different, but when Sapnap grabbed his hand, smiling softly at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered…

He smiled. Everything was ok.


	4. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George makes a bold choice to save his friendships.

“I’ve chosen Sam.” George announces with confidence.

Dream’s jaw drops and Sapnap takes a step back from him. Both of their expressions looked betrayed and it felt like George’s heart was getting pierced by a sword. He did what he had to do, though. If he had only chosen one of the boys from the Dream Team, it would have created a strange dynamic between them. One would always be third wheeling him and whoever he had chosen. So, Sam was the safest choice.

“George!” Sam runs up to George, picking him up and spins him in the air before placing him back on the ground, kissing him softly on the lips. “I love you so much.”

George giggled, wrapping his thin arms around the warden’s waist. “I love you too.”

The two stayed in a tight embrace until one of the boys cleared their throat, signaling that they were still there and this was an incredibly awkward situation for them.

“Oh- my bad!” George flushed, pulling away from his new boyfriend.

“It’s alright, George.” Dream smiled weakly, “I’m glad you’re happy. You deserve it.”

“Yeah, George.” Sapnap added more confidently than Dream, “I’m happy you’re happy.”

“Thanks guys… I love you so much.” He said, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at his friends. It broke his heart that he couldn’t choose one of them- but he loved Sam, and he was the best option anyways. If he had chosen Dream, he would have to go through a tedious process all the time just to see him for a few hours, and if he had chosen Sapnap, it would have been a stab in the back to Dream.

George looked back up at Sam, whose eyes were filled with warmth and love. Sam gently tilted George’s head up further and leaned down, locking their lips together. His brown eyes fluttered shut as their lips moved in sync. This is all George ever wanted.  _ To feel loved _ . Sam’s hands found themselves wrapped greedily around the smaller’s waist, pulling him closer. George felt a wave of emotions he’s never felt before engulf him, trapping him deeper in the moment. His pale, slender hands traced his lover’s body, moving up towards his soft, green locks. 

Sapnap and Dream glanced at each other, gagging at the sight before them. The two had decided they should escape the prison using the romantic moment between the new lovebirds as a distraction. Dream hoped that Sam wouldn’t mind, because after all, he did win George’s heart. In his mind, this wasn’t exactly a fair trade, because he’d rather have George’s love, but an escape from endless torment and isolation would certainly suffice.

In the end though, Dream thought, all that mattered to him was George’s happiness. And if Sam was that happiness, so be it.


	5. "All"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George decides that he can't decide.

“I’ve chosen all of you. I just… couldn’t decide. I hope that's alright with all of you…” George finishes softly, shifting awkwardly. He hopes they wouldn’t judge him for wanting a polyamorous relationship. He doesn’t even know if they’d all want to be in a relationship together. The dynamic of Sam and Dream would be difficult to manage.

The three men looked at each other, shocked that George had decided to choose them all rather than one.

Sam broke the awkward silence after the decision, “but why?”

George sighed, knowing Sam would probably object to the idea of a polyamourous relationship.

“I simply couldn’t decide, you know. I didn’t want to hurt any of your feelings… and I love you all so much. It was too difficult.”

Sam’s eyes glimmered in the soft prison light. “I understand. That makes sense and I respect your decision… but I just can’t be in a poly relationship. It’s not something that's meant for me, especially with Dream and Sapnap involved in the mix. I’m sorry George. I really… really do love you.”

Now, tears were prickling at George’s eyes. He expected it to be like this, but it still hurt like hell. A third of his heart rejected him simply because of the other people who occupied it. Sure, he would soon come to accept reality as it is, but Sam made him feel special. He felt wanted because of how possessive and dominant the warden was

“It’s okay Sam.” A hurt smile tugged at his lips, “I was expecting it anyways… I’ll be fine.” George added with a pained laugh in an attempt to make the situation more bearable for everyone involved.

Sam looked around, making short eye contact with the rest of the boys. “I guess I’ll be headed off then, I’ll give you guys some time to celebrate and then I’ll be back to return the prisoner.” He said his last few words with malice, probably due to his anger that George didn’t choose only him. It was almost offensive, really, that George wanted to lump him into a romantic relationship with a war criminal. Disgusting.

George turned to Sapnap and Dream with a broken smile, trying to stay enthusiastic. “So… What do you guys think?” He asked awkwardly, arms stretched outwards.

“Honestly, I like the idea.” Sapnap shrugs, “I’m gay for you, George, and homiesexual for Dream. It’s the perfect relationship.” The youngest joked, but both Dream and George knew he was serious underneath all that humor.

“I like it too!” Dream smiled, “and I’m so glad Sam won’t be part of it… sorry George, but he’s kind of a dick, you know.”

George giggles shyly, “yeah, I realise. It would’ve been incredibly toxic with him involved.” Which is incredibly true. Imagine being a prisoner and being in a relationship with your warden. It’d be kinky, sure, but also hella awkward and definitely suspicious.

“Anyways,” Dream says, avoiding any awkward silence at all costs, “hug?”  
  


“Hug.” George and Sapnap agree in unison, opening their arms and engulfing each other in a hug.

Dream, being taller than the other two, kissed the top of their heads and ruffled their hair. “Love you guys so damn much.”

“Love you too, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last alternative ending! Thank you, everyone, for reading and I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
